


Half Light

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: A Place for Us: Victor and Ethan [2]
Category: Frankethan, Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Dusk - Freeform, Ethan is the glue, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, Sad and Happy, Tenderness, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Victor is nostalgic, Victor worries too much, Wordcount: 100, moments in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: A hundred words about these two sweet boys, Ethan and Victor.Love. Yearning. You know, the usual.Enjoy. <3





	Half Light

Victor, my beautiful creature. Drunk on wonder. Want.  
Woe _._  
“Don’t cry, Victor,” Ethan sighs.  
  
Glossy beads douse the blaze; a sunset burns in Victor’s eyes.  
“We’re working on leaving the living,” he soughs.  
Victor lends Ethan his sorrow, spills it onto willing mouth. Salt-soaked transference.   
Ethan accepts with a gentle claim of tongue.  
  
“We are not yet a memory my love.”  
Darkness dapples Ethan’s skin like torn lace, his wolf’s claw skimming the jutty arc of Victor’s hip. The doctor bends his head, green gaze winding up Ethan’s body like ivy.   
“True. We have a few twilights in us yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a longer story right now for them, but I wanted to put something out because they're constantly on my mind.  
> I was listening to Spotify's playlist "Broken Heart" while scrawling this on a napkin. Moody and wonderful for this type of writing. I rec.  
> Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> All the stories in this little series are one-shots, unrelated so as they're posted feel free to read them in any order you like.


End file.
